


Love In The Time Of Vibranium

by lazaefair



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cousincest, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, OT4, PWP, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: There's a very long story to be told here, one of love and fear and hate and loss and redemption and very, very, very slow burn. I skipped to the smut chapter at the end. Because they all deserve to be happy.





	Love In The Time Of Vibranium

The scene: A massive royal bed. Nakia reclining naked against the pillows holding T’Challa’s head in her lap. She’s stroking his hair and skin, keeping him relaxed with soft words and caresses while M’Baku stretches him out, blunt fingers mercilessly gentle. Erik hovers by the window, winding tighter and tighter as he wrestles with his desire and internalized homophobia, watching the two of them take T’Challa apart in slow motion, the royal head flung back, neck and back arched, gasps torn from his throat as M’Baku folds him in half and steadily fucks into him. Nakia’s focused on T’Challa, but occasionally her eyes flick to Erik, as much as if to say: _You think you’re up for this, N’Jadaka? Do you have it in you to give in to us?_

M’Baku comes first and spends a good long while kissing T’Challa afterwards, touching him with the surety borne of remembrance of the days they spent together when they were young and stole away to each other in secret places in the mountains. When he draws away, he, too, pins Erik with his gaze, challenging in a different way, as much as if to say: _Hurt him and you’re dead, motherfucker._

It’s when T’Challa finally opens his eyes and looks at Erik, his dark eyes filled with desire and love and hope, those eyes that refused to turn away even when Erik was at his lowest during his long journey in Wakanda, that Erik finds himself moving to the bed. And it’s when three hands reach out for him, accepting him into their circle however complicated the undercurrents in the room may be, that he finds it in himself to surrender.

T’Challa orgasms with a groan, turning his head to sink teeth into Nakia’s arm, and the spasms drive Erik to come so deep in T’Challa he thinks he might go blind with it. Afterwards, M’Baku’s the one who rumbles, “Nakia?” but T’Challa’s the one who says, still smeared with come, voice still wrecked, “Let me,” and “What do you want?”

Nakia says, “You know best what I like,” the tiny smirk on her face reinforcing the message that yes, she is absolutely re-staking her claim on her love, however obliquely. She slides out from under T’Challa. And then Erik and M’Baku find themselves bonding semi-involuntarily over the sight of Nakia swinging her leg over and settling on T’Challa’s face in one fluid movement and how fucking jaw-droppingly hot that is. The rest of the night, shall we say, is history.


End file.
